


Not That Innocent

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT3, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Threesome, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Woohyun figured he was the only one who took Dongwoo's skinship the wrong way. Until he saw his own boyfriend shiver under the wholesome boy's touch. So he began to get ideas. Then he started to make plans. He was more than thrilled that Sunggyu was determined to make his naughty schemes a reality.





	1. oops!

 

“Again!” Their choreographer’s loud voice boomed through the room, followed by a chorus of moans from the members. Woohyun knew they were all getting close to reaching their limit with the whirlwind that was their comeback, the inevitable exhaustion starting to creep up on them despite their willingness to work hard to make their performances perfect.

 

Things had been looking up for Infinite lately. The relationship was good between all the members; there was no hidden jealousy or awkwardness between the seven of them. The new album had been extremely successful and well received by the public. The fans adored the prince image Infinite had displayed, and the song Man in Love had won several music show awards during it’s peak.

 

Despite being done with performing on public broadcast, Infinite still had a lot of work to do to before they could finish their promotions. They had completed recordings for their first full length Japanese album, and to try to push their image overseas they were touring in Japan. This meant that there was a whole new group of fans to perform for, and they had to make sure they made the best impression possible on the Japanese Inspirits. From the moment they had landed in the country, they had only enough time to set down their things and grab a quick bite to eat, before they were back in the studio practicing.

 

Woohyun glanced around the room, taking in the other members as they adjusted themselves back into the starting dance formation. The only one who seemed to not be on the verge of passing out completely was Dongwoo, but sadly enough, his infinite stamina wasn’t something that could be transferred to the other boys.

 

“Hyung.” Both Sunggyu and Dongwoo turned towards him, moving almost in sync. He smiled to himself, the little moments somehow making all the hard work that much easier. The smaller blonde bounced over to where he was sitting, offering him a hand. Woohyun grabbed it, allowing Dongwoo to pull him back to his feet, his legs screaming in protest as he tried to shake off the cramps.

 

“Are you okay?” Sunggyu asked seriously, his eyes flickering over Woohyun’s body as if he were a computer assessing for damage.

 

“I’m fine; my legs are just sore from dancing on top of the workout me and Dongwoo hyung did yesterday.”

 

“I told you to go easy on him! And dancing is enough exercise, there’s no need to go to the gym for more.” Sunggyu lectured the both of them.

 

“Sorry Gyu hyung, we’ll be more careful next time.” Dongwoo said sheepishly, slipping his arm around Sunggyu’s middle for a quick hug.

 

“Enough chit-chatting. I’m about to restart the song; let’s go from the beginning, full out.” The choreographer walked over to the stereo, and Woohyun grimaced at the thought.

 

“Hyung, the kids are really tired. Maybe we should call it a night.” Sunggyu tried to convince the choreographer, his voice hopeful.

 

“We need the practice. We’re still a bit off during the chorus.” Hoya disagreed, and Woohyun spoke up in his boyfriend’s defense.

 

“Yah, if you want to practice until you drop, that’s on you. But if we over do it then we risk one of the members getting hurt, then we’ll really be in trouble. Let’s all do our best one last time, then go rest up back at the hotel so we can return tomorrow and dance even better.”

 

Sunggyu nodded in agreement, his hands settling on his hips. “I think that’s a good plan. Everyone give it their all; we’ll have one of the managers record us this time, we can each take turns monitoring it individually after dinner.”

 

“Sunggyu hyung is treating, right?” Sungjong asked cutely, and Sunggyu groaned. The rest of the guys laughed, knowing their leader had a hard time ever saying no to the maknae.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll treat. But no mistakes this time, every move needs to be on count!” Sunggyu demanded, and the rest of the members agreed. Dongwoo clapped happily, spinning his way back to his original place in the formation. The music started to blare through the speakers and just like that, they all shifted into performance mode. Every kick of the leg and punch of the arm was precise, the movements flowing together as they danced through the choreography. With enthusiastic cheers to go on, the members encouraged each other to finish the routine perfectly. Woohyun hit the ending pose, watching the others guys match his movements in the reflection of the mirror, knowing that their last run through was their best one yet. Thankfully the managers kept to their word about letting practice end early, and the boys started to gather their things once the music faded away.

 

Woohyun watched as his boyfriend approached one of the managers, unable to hear what Sunggyu was saying as he lingered by the mirrors. He waited patiently until the leader came over, smiling at the somewhat tired but content look in his eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.” Sunggyu settled for quickly grasping his hand before letting it go, unable to do much more with so many eyes around them.   
  


“Something going on? I saw you talking to the manager.”

 

“Yeah. Me and Dongwoo are going to stay for a little bit longer.”

 

“But hyung--”

 

“Don’t whine Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu laughed, shifting to one of his legs to lean his weight against the mirror. “It won’t be for too long. There’s just this one move that I’m having trouble with towards the end, and it wouldn’t do for the leader to hold the rest of the team back.”

 

“But everyone is feeling so worn out... are you sure that Dongwoo is okay with staying?”

 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, gesturing over to the blonde, who was currently hopping around in the middle of the room. “Something tells me that Dongwoo will have enough energy for the both of us. We’re just going to practice a little bit longer, and then we’ll catch a cab back to the hotel so one of the managers won’t have to wait on us.”

 

“Then I’ll stay with you too.”

 

Sunggyu sighed, crossing his arms. “Woohyun, you’re exhausted, I can tell. You need to go back home, get some rest--”

 

“If you can practice a little bit longer then so can I. We can help each other.”

  
“There’s no need for that. Dongwoo will help me plenty. And I’ll be able to focus a lot better if I know that you’re getting the break that we both know you need. You’ve been working yourself much harder than you need too, and if you don’t start slowing down then I won’t have any other choice than to worry about you.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt guys.” Dongwoo interjected, his voice warm as he looked over to Woohyun. “But manager-nim said that they are about to leave, you need to gather your things so you can ride home with the rest of the guys.”

 

“Actually, I was going to stay.” Woohyun said defiantly, stretching his legs out.

 

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu’s tone was full of warning but Woohyun ignored him.

 

“But you don’t need the extra practice...” Dongwoo looked between the two of them, noticing the growing tension.

 

“Doesn’t matter--”

 

“Aish, were you always this stubborn?” Sunggyu shook his head, standing to his full height. “Fine, you can stay but you are not practicing. You can watch. And rest. Otherwise I will force you to go home, are we clear?”

 

“Crystal!” Woohyun said triumphantly, sitting down and getting comfortable, resting his back against the cool mirror. Sunggyu discussed the change of plans with their manager and before too long the three of them were left alone in the practice room - but not before Sungjong claimed enough money to cover dinner for the other members, the sad look on Sunggyu’s face as he handed over the bills enough to make Woohyun stifle his laughter so he wouldn’t earn a glare from his boyfriend.

 

“But this is for the best Gyu hyung!” Dongwoo said happily, trotting back to the center of the room. “Woohyun can control the stereo for us.” He gave Woohyun a thumbs up and he returned the gesture, a silent way to thank him for the assist.

 

“Yah, the last thing I need is the two of you teaming up against me.” Sunggyu mumbled, facing back towards the mirror and swinging his arms around to loosen up his muscles.

 

Woohyun chose not to ruffle his feathers anymore, dutily scooting closer to the sound system so he could play and pause the music as they needed. In all actuality he would always jump at the chance to watch his boyfriend practice; it was no secret that he felt Sunggyu was sexiest when he was performing. His boyfriend’s charisma was no joke; his facial expressions when he sang and the way he sharply executed the dance movements pulling Woohyun into a trance.

 

Before long the sweat from Sunggyu’s body started to turn his white tank top transparent, the fabric clutching to his skin and showing off the curves of his body. His pants were riding low on his hips, the loose shorts swishing around his thighs as he rolled his body around.

 

“No, no hyung. You’re going too fast.” Dongwoo moved closer to Sunggyu, setting his hands on the leader’s waist. “Listen to the beat of the music and move more naturally. Here, let me show you.”

 

Woohyun watched as Dongwoo moved further into Sunggyu’s personal space, his hands guiding him back and forth.

 

“I don’t get what you mean.” Sunggyu complained, his lips pulling down into a cute pout. “It feels like I’m on the right beat so I don’t know why we aren’t in sync!”

 

“Here, try it with me, the chorus is about to start.” Dongwoo flipped their positions, standing in front of Sunggyu and moving the leader’s hands to his waist. “Okay hold onto me and feel how I match the eight counts. There’s almost a half count when we do the faster moves but otherwise you have to slow down your tempo, especially when we transition back to the second verse. Do you feel that?”

 

Dongwoo had long ago gotten rid of his shirt, and his blonde hair was messy from dancing. Sunggyu’s long pale fingers grasped onto his thin hips, smoothly following the blonde’s lead as he glided across the floor. Woohyun was suddenly struck by just how good the two of them looked together, how Dongwoo’s smaller frame tucked almost perfectly into Sunggyu’s chest, how easy it would be for Dongwoo to turn his head slightly to the left and lift his chin up for a kiss…

 

Woohyun paused for a moment, somewhat frowning at the drastic twist towards inappropriate that his thoughts had taken. He had never dreamed up something quite so scandalous and in all honesty, the members did things like this together all the time. So why was he suddenly so… intrigued by the prospect of his boyfriend with Dongwoo?

 

Maybe he was just feeling deprived; there hadn’t exactly been a lot of time for him and Sunggyu to be intimate lately, with the busy schedules and managers around what seemed like constantly, it was hard to find alone time together. Even if they did share a room at the dorms, by the time he found their way to bed at the end of a long and exhausting day, the both of them were content to just hold each other close and get a few hours of precious sleep.

 

But now that the idea had popped into his head… he couldn’t help but indulge in it. It was harmless, right? As long as he didn’t speak it out loud, the two of them would never know. So if he daydreamed about the way their bodies would fit together, with Dongwoo’s thick lips trailing down his boyfriend’s long neck and Sunggyu’s teeth biting into the muscle of the rapper’s shoulder--

 

He was pulled from his musings suddenly when a towel obscured his vision, a blanket of blackness blocking the scene. He pulled the towel off of his face, blinking at his two companions. Dongwoo was giggling - obviously the one who had thrown the object - and Sunggyu was giving him a stern look.

 

“Yah, you said you wanted to stay and that you weren’t tired!”

 

“I-- I do! I just got… distracted for a second.” Woohyun tried to defend himself, looking to the floor guiltily at the turn his thoughts had taken. He felt like if he looked in his boyfriend’s eyes he would see right through him, and he would somehow know he was having less than pure thoughts about their friend.

 

“Well that much was obvious. Dongwoo asked you to restart the song like three times!”

 

“Sorry, sorry! Here, I’ll play it now.” Woohyun swiftly turned on the music, effectively ending the conversation before his boyfriend got too curious about what was distracting him. Sunggyu had an unnerving ability to get him to admit to things he never wanted to say out loud, and the last thing he needed was for Sunggyu to start questioning why he was enjoying watching the two of them practice together so much.

 

Not that he hadn’t seen the two of them do this before, it was actually common for the members to pull Hoya or Dongwoo to the side to ask for some extra help with the choreography. Sunggyu felt much more comfortable asking for the blonde’s assistance, the two of them being close since their trainee days. And it was no secret that Dongwoo was much more affectionate than the normal person, often hanging over other members or finding reasons to snuggle up to them in private. It was just his nature to be more clingy, and Woohyun had never really thought twice about it.

 

But now, as he watched the two of them dance and laugh together, he wondered how his mind had never travelled down this path before. Sunggyu was - and always would be - his undoing. Even the most mundane things, like the creases that would line his face when he smiled, were beautiful in Woohyun’s eyes. Way back when, once he got over his initial competitiveness with the other main vocal, his feelings had easily made the transition from member to friend to something much more. His crush was his most guarded secret back during their debut days, and if it weren't for Sunggyu, he was sure he would have suffered for many more years to come.

 

But Sunggyu had that ability to figure him out, read into his body language and the things he didn't say, even when he didn’t want him to. It wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but Sunggyu demanding for him to either kiss him or stop staring at him the night after their first big win was one of his happiest memories. After a night of tears and laughter, they were high on the reality of being recognized in the industry, ecstatic that they could finally call Infinite a success. Woohyun was drunk on champagne the first time Sunggyu put his lips on him, and he was Sunggyu’s from that moment on.

 

He liked that about Sunggyu, that he was so straightforward and honest with his feelings; it made dating him much easier. If Sunggyu wanted something he had no problems taking the steps he needed to get it, and that was something Woohyun really admired.

 

Their physical relationship was no different, Sunggyu calling the shots and setting the pace. Woohyun had no problems taking the lead from Sunggyu in his professional and personal life, there was no one that he trusted more. And being with Sunggyu so intimately was nothing short of a dream, the sounds he would make and the way he felt when he touched him often making it hard for Woohyun to breathe.

 

Even he would admit that he was initially surprised when one night in the darkness of their shared room, Sunggyu laid on his back and guided Woohyun on top of him, teaching him how to prepare him, how to make it feel good for Sunggyu. And when he finally pushed inside of his boyfriend for the first time, he had never felt closer to anyone.

 

That being said, he wasn't by any means a virgin when he initially slept with Sunggyu, but it was the first time he had been with a man. Not that he hadn't thought about boys before - if he was honest with himself he found himself fantasizing about them much more than he ever did with girls - it was just that he was always too scared to make that first move, the fear of rejection clouding over his lust. So being with Sunggyu in the way he truly wanted, without having to hide his feelings for him, was truly a blessing.

 

His eyes cut back over to his boyfriend as he danced, his thoughts spinning back towards dangerous territory. Even though Dongwoo was the one who was helping him with the choreography, he was still taking the lead from Sunggyu; when to restart the music, which section of the song to focus on, how hard they should dance. It made Woohyun wonder if he would be just as good taking orders in a more private setting, if Dongwoo would let Sunggyu boss him around as he grinded down on top of him, or better yet, watching his boyfriend push Dongwoo to his back and press in between his thighs, the rapper’s muscular legs wrapping around the leader’s waist to pull him further inside--

 

Woohyun shook his head, as if the physical action would make the dirty ideas go away, but it didn't seem to work. His eyes raked over Dongwoo, taking in all the sharp muscles and hard lines of his body. He would have had to have been blind not to notice how sensual and attractive the rapper was. But even if he had acknowledged this fact in the past, there was something pressing and desirable about the way Dongwoo was moving right now that he couldn't ignore.

 

Or maybe it was more fitting to say that it was something about the way that they looked together. It was almost as if their bodies complimented one another, the easy going dynamic between them making it simple for Woohyun to imagine them doing much more than just dancing with one another. He wondered if Sunggyu would like it, if it would turn him on to put on a show for Woohyun, if he’d stare into his eyes while he was rocking into Dongwoo--

 

A pair of lips suddenly pressed against Woohyun’s and his mouth opened up on instinct, instantly recognizing the taste of his lover. Woohyun dragged his eyes open, staring at the smirk on Sunggyu’s face when he pulled away.

 

“You got distracted again. I figured that this was the best way to get your attention.” Sunggyu dragged his eyes down, looking pointedly at the noticeable erection in Woohyun’s sweatpants. “I guess know we know why. You better have been thinking about me.” He whispered in Woohyun’s ear, his lips brushing against his cheek.

 

Woohyun blushed, pulling at his pants to try and hide it. “O-of course I was. Who else would I be thinking about?” He tried to focus on his boyfriend, and he definitely did not look at Dongwoo standing a few feet behind him, nor did he notice the way his tank top slide over his muscles as he pulled his shirt back on. He blinked away the image, looking back at Sunggyu. “You’re done practicing?”

 

Sunggyu dragged Woohyun off the floor, helping him to stand before grabbing a water bottle and gulping it down, obviously winded. “Yeah, I think Dongwoo worked me out hard enough for one night.”

 

Dongwoo laughed behind them, walking over and wrapping his arm around Sunggyu’s waist. “Don’t lie! I was definitely gentle.”

 

Woohyun shifted his legs, trying his best not to read into the innuendo in that statement. He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the lingering arousal he felt in his body. Now was not the time and this was definitely not the place. “We should get going. It’s late--”

 

“And we definitely need to get some food!” Dongwoo interjected, his smile wide. “We did good tonight and we’ll be even better tomorrow. I’m sure we can find someplace that’s open late. Or we could walk back to the hotel, find one of those food carts! I saw ones with lots of meat on the way here, hyung can buy me a lot!”

 

“Aish, you are shameless! Why do I always have to buy you things? I swear you only want me for my money.” Sunggyu complained, letting Dongwoo guide him towards the door as Woohyun trailed behind them.   
  


“You like taking care of me Gyu hyung! And I like you for a whole lot more than your money.” Dongwoo assured him, turning around to glance at Woohyun with a gleam in his eye. “Plus, the least you could do is buy me dinner… you can’t exactly show your appreciation to me the same way you would Woohyun.” Dongwoo winked at Woohyun, who turned even redder at the implication. Sunggyu laughed at his friend’s words, reaching back to lace his fingers with Woohyun’s as they made their way through the dark building.

 

Little did the two of them know, Woohyun wouldn’t have had a single objection if Sunggyu decided to reward Dongwoo in a way that definitely wouldn’t be considered… friendly. In fact, as he snuck a glance at the two of them as they walked through the streets, he was going to have a hard time separating his fantasies from reality.

 


	2. i did it

 

Being committed to Sunggyu didn’t mean that Woohyun didn’t acknowledge other people’s beauty. Sunggyu was actually the one who was more of the jealous type. Woohyun would notice other guys, but he never acted on it. Since he was lucky enough to call Sunggyu his own, he would never do anything to jeopardize that.

 

So why was he in the gym, furiously working out to the point of exhaustion?

Two words, one name: Jang Dongwoo.

 

Dongwoo was his only other hyung. He was a genuinely nice person that was always willing to help a friend. He would do anything for him, and he knew Dongwoo would say the same for him. But lately, Woohyun had started to notice him in ways that he definitely shouldn’t have.

 

The thing that made Dongwoo such a frustrating person was his blissful ignorance of how his actions affected others. He truly had no idea of the impact he had on people. Dongwoo was just... Dongwoo. Doing whatever felt right in that moment. Happy go lucky, always smiling, constantly having fun. Unfortunately his favorite type of fun involved skinship. And Dongwoo was way too comfortable with skinship.

 

Dongwoo just liked to feel close to people, and he expressed that by constantly touching them. But the problem was that Dongwoo didn’t really have any boundaries when it came to where he touched people. Getting your ass groped after a good show was normal for Dongwoo in the way that other people would give each other a high five. And nobody questioned it or the intentions behind the actions because it was Dongwoo and that’s just who he was.

 

Unfortunately, after the less than… pure thoughts Woohyun had been having about his friend, his senses were more alert to Dongwoo’s actions more than ever. He knew that Dongwoo especially liked to show him affection in particular, often whispering that Woohyun was his favorite dongsaeng as he played along with him.

 

His level of observing Dongwoo had reached new heights, allowing him to make in depth analysis about the rapper’s actions. He had discovered that Dongwoo’s behavior was unique to each of the other members, and that his hands often wandered to the places he liked the most on the other person.

 

So while he would do the normal skinship actions with all of the guys, he would often reach up to explore the expanse of Woohyun’s neck, or to run his finger along his jawline. Woohyun repeatedly told himself that all of the gestures were innocent, and in Dongwoo’s mind none of this was inappropriate. This was becoming harder for him to handle, because he found himself leaning into Dongwoo’s touches at schedules, waiting for his soft caress when they returned home.

 

He had discovered another truth during his observations of his carefree hyung. By an immensely noticeable margin, the person Dongwoo liked to touch the most was Sunggyu. Woohyun thought it might have something to do with the fact that Sunggyu was the leader, and Dongwoo craved his acceptance. After a performance or a photo shoot, he would make his way over to Sunggyu. He would hold his hand, or give him a hug as he asked him if he did a good job. Sunggyu would always just chuckle and reassure him that he was pleased with his work. The question that was driving Woohyun crazy was just exactly why Dongwoo seemed so eager to please his boyfriend.

 

Woohyun got up from the bench to switch to a leg machine, his arms tired from the multiple sets he had just done while his mind had drifted off. The thing that had Woohyun hot and bothered was the knowledge that since he had been watching a lot of interactions between his hyungs lately, it seemed almost as if their frequency was increasing. He wasn’t sure how he had never noticed that the two of them gravitated towards each other, eating meals together and laughing at things on their phones in between breaks. He wasn’t jealous, he was just surprised that it took so long for them to imagine them doing more together when they were so obviously close and comfortable with one another.

 

What made this all the more devastating was Dongwoo’s body part of choice on his boyfriend. While he thought that Dongwoo’s fascination with his neck was serious, it paled in comparison to his affinity for Sunggyu’s hands.

 

It was an infatuation that was totally understandable. Sunggyu’s hands were a gift from above, and the man knew how to use them. The long thin fingers that he would outstretch while he hit the high notes, or the way he wrapped his digits around the microphone stand during his solos. It was only natural that Dongwoo would notice their beauty, and would want to want to feel it for himself.

 

Lately Dongwoo found any excuse to feel Sunggyu’s hands. Messing up his hair so Sunggyu would chastise him and smooth the strands out with his fingers. Standing next to him at the end of performances so he could entwine the leader’s fingers with his own.

 

They were in a new city but once again back at the dance studio, putting any last minute fixes on their routine after monitoring their schedule from earlier in the day. But at practice that night things had reached new levels between his two hyungs. They were taking a momentary break and Dongwoo was telling Sunggyu about his legs hurting from the routine, him and Hoya having practiced their opening dance break over and over again until the younger rapper was satisfied.

 

Sunggyu was crouched down with his back leaned up against the mirror, his legs bent and his legs opened wide as he listened, his forearms resting on his knees. Woohyun almost spit out his drink when Dongwoo reached out for Sunggyu’s hands to move them to his thighs while he innocently asked his hyung to massage them for him. Sunggyu had actually beckoned Dongwoo closer in between his legs so he could reach him easier, pushing the gym shorts up to touch the bare skin of the supposedly aching muscles as his thumbs pressed into Dongwoo’s thighs in soothing circles.

 

The normal reaction to seeing your boyfriend on his knees in front of another man to better serve the purpose of touching his thighs should be anger. Woohyun should have been upset that Dongwoo would ask his boyfriend to touch him that way period, let alone in front of all the others. But it was Dongwoo and he didn’t mean any harm in the slightest and instead of feeling jealousy, all Woohyun could think about was how sexy the two of them looked together in that particular position. Sunggyu stood up after a couple of minutes, his hand brushing Dongwoo’s bangs out of his eyes as he asked him if he was alright, if he would be able to keep practicing. He was always so quick to take care of Dongwoo, to make sure he was okay. He patted the blonde’s head, whispering something to him as they walked back to the center of the room.

  
Woohyun decided that he would blame exhaustion for where his mind went next. What was once a few fleeting thoughts had turned into a full blown fantasy.

 

Sunggyu’s longer frame towering over a quivering Dongwoo as he walked him back to the mirrors of the practice room, his hands never leaving the smaller man’s waist. Sunggyu’s hand wrapping around Dongwoo’s neck as he brought his mouth down upon him, the sandy brown hair complimenting the younger’s blonde as their lips moved together. Dongwoo’s body arching, trying to get more, trying to feel those hands he admired so much everywhere on his skin before Sunggyu broke the kiss to push him down to his knees. Dongwoo’s eyes growing wide as he watched the leader’s hands expertly shrug down the sweatpants just enough to pull out his thick length. The younger man licking his lips in anticipation, his big mouth wrapping around the hard cock enthusiastically; he was always so eager to please his hyung. Sunggyu’s eyes glued to the mirror, the image of the group’s angel sucking his cock making him that much harder…

 

In the end, Dongwoo had a much easier time with the rest of practice than Woohyun did. He was the one who had to dance with an erection, which was difficult to say the least. Woohyun thanked the gods that he had chosen to wear a pair of sweatpants that were big enough to conceal his issues, and thankfully the other guys were too busy with the choreography to notice his growing problem. When the managers were finally satisfied with practice and called it a night, Woohyun practically sprinted towards the car. He opted to go to the gym instead of down to dinner with the others at the hotel, the pressure he swore he could still feel on his backside from Dongwoo’s smack as he thanked him for working hard during the practice only solidifying his decision.

 

These fantasies were taking over his sanity; he felt as if every time he closed his eyes some new images of the two of them hooking up would assault his senses. It wasn’t long before he started to insert himself into the equation, his mind running wild at all of the possibilities of the three of them together. But instead of feeling good about it, he just felt guilty. He began to hate himself because the only person he should think about is Sunggyu and he definitely should not be thinking about him with someone else and he absolutely should not be dreaming that there was a way for the three of them to be possibility.

 

He started to play devil’s advocate with himself. There had been solid evidence of the affection between the two of them; he had seen it on multiple occasions. Sunggyu wouldn’t just start massaging any member’s thighs but it was Dongwoo and that meant something. And if someone like Hoya had randomly decided to start craving Sunggyu’s touch Woohyun knew deep down that he would have been pissed about it. But with Dongwoo he had never questioned it, happy to observe from the sidelines.

 

There was also the fact that Dongwoo paid him special attention too. He told Woohyun that he was his favorite, always making a point to check on him and offer him his help whenever he needed it. Dongwoo relied on him and Sunggyu more than anyone else in the group, and there had to be a reason for it.

 

Right?

 

Was it really just friendship that Dongwoo craved from them, or had he started to want more? Was Woohyun alone in his thoughts, or had Dongwoo started to think the same kind of things? In the end, Woohyun came to no conclusions about his sudden desires. He decided to jerk off quickly in the locker room while no one was around to interrupt, the two of their faces playing behind his closed eyelids when he finally came. Maybe this was just a phase for him, and after getting it out of his system, things would go back to normal.

 

But clearly the universe was working against him, because when he returned back to his hotel room he was sharing with Sunggyu, Dongwoo was there as well. The two of them were huddled up on the couch watching television as they clearly waited up for Woohyun.

 

He nagged them, telling them that they needed their rest as he avoided their eyes. Woohyun also didn’t miss the arm that was casually wrapped Dongwoo’s shoulder. Sunggyu scoffed because they both knew that he couldn’t sleep well when the other wasn’t around.

 

“I thought we talked about you working out this week.” Sunggyu said roughly, not hiding the judgement in his words. “You’re doing too much.”

 

“Don’t get worked up over nothing. You know staying in shape is important to me. I wasn’t even there that long.”

 

“Woohyun, you’ve been in the gym for a couple of hours.” Dongwoo said slowly, giving him a strange look. “Did you lose track of time?”

 

“Oh. I-I guess so.” So much for playing it cool, Woohyun thought to himself, sheepishly scratching behind his neck as he avoided his boyfriend’s gaze. He guessed that Sunggyu did have a reason to be upset with him; no doubt his body would be aching tomorrow if he worked out for that long.

 

“Don’t let it happen again. And that’s not a request.”

 

“Yes, leader-nim.” Woohyun said somewhat sharply, dropping his phone and his room key on the nightstand. He noticed the way Sunggyu’s lips twisted into a frown; it was sort of a low blow, he knew that his boyfriend hated when he called him that, especially in private. But he was starting to feel a bit cornered, like he was the only one thinking these crazy thoughts and that if either of them paid a bit too much attention to him, they would figure out why he was so jumpy. “What is Dongwoo doing here anyway?”

 

“Your hyung--” Sunggyu put emphasis on the word, showing that he didn’t appreciate Woohyun not addressing his friend respectfully. “Was nice enough to bring you some food up. He missed you at dinner. But since you didn’t bother to come back in a timely manner or text us to let us know when you’d be back, it’s cold now.”

 

Dongwoo looked back and forth between them, obviously feeling the growing tension and wanting it to disappear. “Hey, that’s okay. I can always go down to the lobby and get you something else--”

 

“No.” Sunggyu cut him off. “Woohyun didn’t appreciate the gesture the first time, so if he’s hungry he can heat up what you brought.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to eat Sunggyu. And I didn’t ask Dongwoo hyung to bring me anything in the first place, so you can’t exactly hold that against me.” Woohyun knew he was asking for trouble, but some part of him wanted to lash out. The two of them were confusing him and he was starting to get tired of it.

 

Sunggyu opened his mouth, clearly ready to put him in his place but Dongwoo stopped him. “Hey guys, let’s not make this into something it isn’t. We’re all tired and cranky, but we still got a couple days left of schedules. We need to be on the same page, not fighting.”

 

Dongwoo got up from the couch to give Woohyun a hug. “I’m happy you made it back safely. And I want you to eat well; it’ll still taste good once you heat it up.” His hands found Woohyun’s neck again before he moved away, his mouth moving closer to whisper in his ear. “Be kind to Sunggyu hyung; he’s only worried about you.” Dongwoo wished the couple goodnight and made his way back to his room. Woohyun couldn’t stop himself from watching him walk away.

  
But the moment the door closed behind Dongwoo, he couldn’t stop the shame from enveloping him. He felt the guilt of having Sunggyu all to himself, of needing to see the two of them together, of wanting to be intimate with the both of them all at once. He was frustrated and stressed and he felt like he couldn’t breathe when he saw the two of them acting close which was a huge problem because they were together all the time.

 

Woohyun wanted to just go to sleep and ignore everything, but Sunggyu had other plans. When Woohyun tried to turn off the light and slip into bed, Sunggyu turned it right back on. “Okay, enough of this. You’re going to eat and you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

 

“It’s nothing--”  
  


“It’s something.” Sunggyu disagreed, tossing the food into the microwave and crossing his arms.

 

Woohyun tried to sweet talk his way out of it. “Babe, we don’t need to talk. I’m just… I--”

 

Sunggyu took the plate out and walked over to the bed, setting the food down in front of his boyfriend before he got comfortable. “We do. You’ve been weird since we got to Japan--”

 

Woohyun laughed awkwardly. “Weird? I haven’t been…”

 

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu said pointedly, cutting off any false protests. “I’m not just your boyfriend. I’m your best friend. I can tell when something is bothering you. And you’ve been tense since all week. You’ve barely even slept since Tokyo; I could feel you tossing and turning every night. Just talk to me about it comfortably. I want to help you feel better.”

 

Sunggyu knew him too well; he was the person he depended on the most. Woohyun knew he could be honest with him, but he just didn’t know what Sunggyu’s response would be. He chewed on his food softly, staring down at the plate because he was afraid to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Woohyun eating slowly and Sunggyu just waiting patiently for him to find the courage to share what was bothering him. Woohyun swallowed the food down, taking a deep breath before finally starting to speak. “You might not feel the same way if I tell you the truth.”

 

Despite being upset with him only a few minutes earlier, Sunggyu immediately softened when he heard the sadness in his boyfriend’s tone. He reached out his hand, rubbing Woohyun’s knee to comfort him. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

 

Woohyun played with his chopsticks absentmindedly. There was no simple way to do this… no right words to say. He knew that he could lie to Sunggyu, try to cover up the thoughts he was having but… what would be the point? Eventually he would slip up or Sunggyu would figure it out himself, and then he would feel betrayed. It was better to come clean now and Woohyun knew that, but that didn’t mean it would be easy. “Have you ever… I mean since we’ve been together… Do you think about the other members?”

 

Sunggyu looked at him questioningly. “Of course. I am responsible for the members, you know that.”

 

“No, no. I don’t mean like that. I mean… do you… think about them?” Woohyun tried again, hoping desperately that Sunggyu would understand what he meant, because he wasn’t sure if he was bold enough to say it out loud.

 

“Do you mean sexually?” Woohyun nodded, and he felt the tension pick up in the room as Sunggyu straightened up in bed, his eyes dark and somewhat unreadable in the dim lighting. “I’m loyal to you Woohyun. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

 

Woohyun ran his hands through his hair nervously. “That’s not what I’m asking.”

 

“I’m not sure where you are going with this. Just come out and say what you’re thinking, instead of trying to make me say what you want to hear.”

 

Woohyun looked down, unable to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “Lately… I’ve been thinking about Dongwoo hyung.”

 

Sunggyu’s eyebrows rose at the admission. “…Okay.” He paused, biting his lips as he chose his next words carefully. “Have you... tried anything? With him?”  
  
“No!” Woohyun said loudly. The last thing he would ever want would be for his boyfriend to think that he was unfaithful. “I wouldn’t cheat either. I love you Sunggyu. I really do. It’s just… like he came out of nowhere one day. And I wish it was as simple as a mere attraction but it’s not. It’s complicated.”

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to find the courage to look at Sunggyu again. “It’s complicated because... all of my fantasies with him involve you. One stupid day at practice I let myself start thinking things and it just spiraled out of control. Now all I can think about is how beautiful the two of you are, how sexy it would be to watch you touch him, and how erotic it would be for all three of us to be together. And I know that it’s wrong. It’s so wrong because you are enough. You are perfect and I love you. And there’s the fact that it’s Dongwoo of all people, who is kind and innocent and who probably has no idea of how devious my intentions are and I just feel so guilty all of the time that I don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

The silence was deafening, and he could see the look of shock on Sunggyu’s face. “So… are you saying that you enjoy the thought of me with another man in general?”

 

“No. No.” Woohyun repeated, wanting to get that point across. “I’ve already tried to think about that and it just makes me feel jealous when I imagine you with other guys. But with Dongwoo… it doesn’t. It just feels exciting and I know that makes me a freak…”

 

“No it doesn’t.”

 

His interjection caught Woohyun off guard. “Wait. It doesn’t?” Sunggyu laughed, and it felt like it was echoing off the walls. Woohyun wasn’t sure if his mind had started playing tricks on him again because there was no way that Sunggyu wasn’t upset with him. He just admitted to being seriously attracted to another man to his boyfriend. This wasn’t supposed to end well.

 

“Of course not.” Sunggyu scooted closer, lacing their fingers together. “We all have our fantasies Woohyunnie.”

 

“But not… not like mine. This isn’t something stupid like normal like thinking it would be exciting to hook up in a public place. This… this is me wanting to bring in another person. How is that okay?”

 

“I’m not here to judge you. Ever.” Sunggyu started. “I mean, we all have our vices. I often think about how good you would look in a collar and nothing else in my bed, your legs and arms tied up in ropes, forced to do whatever I tell you to.”

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

Sunggyu laughed again, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “What I’m trying to say is we all have those quirks that are a little more… risque and difficult to talk about. It’s no reason to have a mental breakdown. I have a thing for bondage and apparently your kink is voyeurism. It’s okay. It’s natural.”

 

“Natural? You think it’s natural that I want to watch you fuck him? That I want to make him watch me fuck you?”

  
The leader licked his lips, intrigued at the thought. “Well I guess I should change my previous statement; you’ve got a thing for exhibitionism too.”

 

“How do you even… why are you so calm about this? Have you… done things like this before?”

 

“If you’re asking me if I have had a threesome, then the answer is no. But Woohyun, part of being a couple is being able to admit your deepest darkest secrets. Who can you tell your fantasies to if you can’t talk to me?”

 

“I guess no one.”

 

“Exactly.” Sunggyu smiled, his other hand reaching for Woohyun’s waist. “Listen. I love you, okay? Not just the heart throb, sexy performer, amazing power vocalist Woohyun. But the somewhat shy, not that great of a cook, selfless martyr with a surprisingly kinky side Woohyun too.”

 

That pulled a laugh out of Woohyun, who finally smiled for what felt like the first time in days. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Sunggyu agreed, happy that he was able to make his boyfriend feel better. “And if there’s something that you think you might like or want to try when it comes to sex, you need to tell me. I’m pretty into the idea of helping you make your fantasies a reality, especially if there are multiple orgasms for me in the equation.”  
  
“Wait.. what are you saying?”

 

Sunggyu’s eyes lit up with lust, his hands creeping up Woohyun’s thigh. “I’m saying that if the idea of me seducing Dongwoo gets you this hard--” Woohyun gasped when Sunggyu suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his cock; he hadn’t even noticed that he had an erection, but Sunggyu had a way of turning him on faster than his brain could catch up with. “Then I am more than willing to come up with a plan to get him into our bed. But only if you promise to fuck me afterwards.”

 

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Woohyun said enthusiastically, his hips shifting forward to rock into Sunggyu’s hand. “And we can do what you want too, once we got back home. Collar, handcuffs, whatever. I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.”

 

Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s shoulders, a teasing smile on his face. “It was actually ropes but I like your enthusiasm. And don’t you worry; I have no problems showing you exactly how to please me. But first--” He pushed Woohyun to his back, straddling his hips and grinding down into his hardness. “Why don’t you tell me more about what that dirty mind of yours has been dreaming up?”

 

Woohyun was more than happy to oblige, the two of them whispering in the dark as they touched each other. The food laid forgotten on the side of the bed, the both of them too preoccupied with other things to care.

 

They might have been tired the next day during schedules, but neither of them minded in the slightest. Sunggyu had a plan and if things went their way, it wouldn’t be just the two of them in bed together by the end of the night, it would be three.

 

Dongwoo wouldn’t be able to resist.


	3. again

 

 

They all bowed repeatedly, wrapping up their last interview smoothly. It had been a long and exhausting week, both professionally and personally, and Woohyun was so looking forward to finally being able to blow off some steam. Their management team was immensely proud of them, knowing they had further cemented their popularity in Japan with the continuous schedules. They didn’t even monitor any of the members on their last night in the foreign country, simply giving them the typical lecture of be safe, be discrete, and remember who you are before turning them loose.

 

The members paired up naturally, some making plans for shopping, others for food. Woohyun’s smile grew bigger when Sunggyu snagged Dongwoo away from the group, leading him towards where he was standing with an arm thrown over his shoulder.

 

“Dongwoo, you’ll hang out with me and Woohyunnie tonight, right?”

 

“Yeah!” He responded enthusiastically, beaming at the both of them. “What are we going to do?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy whatever we come up with.” Woohyun almost spit out his drink at his boyfriend’s words, unsure how Sunggyu managed to keep his cool when he felt so anxious. The ride back to the hotel was mercifully quick, and before long the three of them were trudging towards their respective rooms. After stepping off the elevator on their floor, Dongwoo moved in the opposite direction to head towards his room, but Sunggyu grabbed his hand to stop him.

 

Dongwoo spoke up before Sunggyu asked the question. “I’ll come to hang out, I promise. I just want to shower first!”

 

“Well you can shower in our room. Just borrow some of my clothes after.” Woohyun felt himself start to blush, the idea of a wet Dongwoo wearing his boyfriend’s clothes feeling like too much too quickly.

  
“Maybe Dongwoo hyung should go to his own room. That way we can get cleaned up too, it’ll be faster.” Woohyun interjected. At first Sunggyu gave him a funny look, but then his frown curled up into a devious grin, which made Woohyun feel even more nervous.

 

“Actually, Woohyunnie is right. You go to your own room and get ready Dongwoo. But pack an overnight bag while you’re there; that way you can spend the night in our room and you won’t have to leave until morning.”

 

Dongwoo smiled brightly, excited at the prospect. “Okay! It’s been forever since we’ve had a sleepover together… this will be fun!” He hurried away, and Sunggyu to all but had to drag Woohyun to their room as he was struck speechless.

 

Sunggyu laughed as soon as they were behind closed doors, pushing his boyfriend towards the bathroom. “Why do you look so shocked? I told you that we’d make our move tonight, and that will be much easier to accomplish if Dongwoo is already expecting to spend the night with us.”

 

“I know I just…” He got distracted as Sunggyu’s lips fell to his neck, his teeth nibbling on the sensitive spot below his jaw. “I guess I forget how effective you can be when you want something.”

 

“But this is what you wanted Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu pulled off his shirt, his hands trailing down Woohyun’s abs before settling on his belt. “And in this instance, I am more than happy to indulge you.” He stripped off the rest of his boyfriend’s clothes, pushing him into the shower and cutting on the water. Woohyun yelped at the sudden cold that enveloped him, and Sunggyu laughed. “Don’t pout; I’ll join you.”

 

Woohyun watched him take off his own clothes, entranced by the way Sunggyu’s fingers pulled down the zipper on his pants, pushing them down his thighs in an exaggeratedly slow manner. Sunggyu flicked up his eyes to meet his own, the smirk on his face letting Woohyun know that his boyfriend was teasing him on purpose.

 

“Come on.” He whined, certain parts of his body already much more than interested in getting Sunggyu in the shower and close to him.

 

“It’s too early in the night for you to begging.” Sunggyu chastised him, kicking off his underwear and opening the glass partition to move into the shower. He stepped under the warm spray, a content smile coming over his face as the water washed over his body. “It feels good.”

 

“I-I hadn’t even noticed that it got warm.” Woohyun admitted, his hands reaching out to settle on his hips.

 

“A little distracted?”

 

“You know what you do to me.” Woohyun finally claimed his lips, the kiss warm and wet under the shower. “Been thinking about this all day.”

 

“Mmm.” Sunggyu hummed, his fingers pressing into Woohyun’s dark hair. “Me too. You have no idea the things I have in store for you.”

 

Woohyun tilted his hips forward, letting Sunggyu feel his hardness. His boyfriend shook his head no, stepping back to put some space between them. Woohyun really whined then, his voice high and keening in his flustered state. “Baby, please--”

 

“What exactly is it that you want?”

 

“You.” Woohyun moved his hands to Sunggyu’s ass, grabbing it with both of his hands. “Right now.”

 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.” Sunggyu chuckled, his hands gripping Woohyun’s shoulders.

 

“Whatever you want to give me. Just… something.” Woohyun said heatedly, his sharp teeth catching on Sunggyu’s ear. “Please.”

 

His boyfriend sighed, biting his lip as he looked him over. “If you get too worked up now, you won’t be able to perform later--”

 

“I will be, I swear. I just need something to take the edge off. I’ve been going crazy all week long, please.” Woohyun asked again, hoping his boyfriend would have some sympathy for him.

 

“Fine, fine. But if you aren’t up to my standards later, I will literally destroy you.” Sunggyu threatened, but the effect of it was lost because Woohyun was too busy staring at him as he dropped down to his knees. “My mouth is going to be the only thing you get until later, are we clear?”

 

“Yes. I am totally okay with that.” Woohyun mumbled, letting Sunggyu push his back towards the cool tile. Sunggyu reached out for his length with those perfect hands, Woohyun already hard and aching for his touch. He let out a loud moan when Sunggyu’s lips wrapped around his length, his boyfriend not bothering to tease and going down as far as he could go. He pulled off with a loud pop, the water easing his hand as he jerked him off.

 

“You know normally I would make you suffer a bit, but we’re on a bit of a time crunch. Dongwoo could show up any minute. What do you think he’d do if he caught us like this? Me on my knees for you, sucking your cock?”

 

“Oh fuck.” Woohyun’s head dropped back, banging somewhat painfully into the wall but he didn’t care in the slightest. Not when Sunggyu was sucking him so good, his perfect lips moving over him at a dizzying speed. He knew even if they weren’t strapped for time that he wouldn’t last long, not when Sunggyu was treating him like this.

  
Sunggyu dived back in, his long fingers digging into Woohyun’s thighs to keep himself steady, the water splashing noisily around them not even enough to cover up the sounds of Woohyun’s desperate moans. He felt Woohyun’s hand grab onto his hair, his boyfriend’s legs starting to shake a bit as he got close. “That’s it, baby. Want you to feel good, want you to come on me. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Woohyun nodded enthusiastically, his hips pushing forward into Sunggyu’s tight grip, his fingers curling in Sunggyu’s wet hair as he got closer and closer. “Yes, yes.” His eyes slipped closed when he felt Sunggyu’s mouth moved back on him, sucking him harshly as he teetered close to the edge. “Baby, I’m gonna--”

 

“Do it.” Sunggyu ordered, pulling back to stroke his length quickly, and as if his permission was the last thing Woohyun was waiting for, he felt himself give into his climax. He was almost as if it lasted forever, the pleasure washing over him as his fingers finally started to relax their hold on Sunggyu’s head. It took every ounce of his strength to stay standing, his body feeling heavy and light all at once in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

When he finally dragged his eyes open he looked at his boyfriend, who was currently washing off the traces of his climax under the shower. He startled him when he abruptly hugged Sunggyu, his mouth grinning wide as he held him close.

 

“Thank you baby. Made me feel so good.”

 

“I swear, you get so sappy in the afterglow.” Sunggyu giggled, turning his head for a quick kiss. Woohyun moved his hands down to Sunggyu’s knees rubbing them softly. “I’m fine.” Sunggyu answered the unasked question, knowing how easily Woohyun worried about him. “I wanted to do that for you. Now do you think you can be a good boy and play nice long enough to me to carry out my plan for tonight?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be good for you.” Woohyun couldn’t stop smiling, his arms hugging Sunggyu tighter.

 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, laughing again. “Like I said; you’re such a sap. Now if you wouldn’t mind peeling yourself off of me, we actually need to do what we came in here to do.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“We need to shower, silly!”

 

“Oh.” Woohyun said sheepishly, backing away to grab the loofah and soap it up. He moved to try to wash Sunggyu’s body for him, but his boyfriend snatched the sponge away from him.

 

“Nuh-uh. I don’t think that soaping up my naked body will be conducive to you calming down and focusing at the task at hand, now will it?”

 

“You’re right. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Woohyun admitted somewhat sadly, his thirst for Sunggyu seemingly insatiable. They cleaned up and washed their hair quickly, partly because they were expecting Dongwoo soon, but it did help that the water was starting to cool down to an uncomfortable temperature. When they finally emerged from the steamy shower, Sunggyu did allow Woohyun to help him dry off and soon enough the both of them were dressed in comfortable clothes, Woohyun lounging on the bed playing with his phone as Sunggyu perused the room service menu.

 

Sunggyu had just finished ordering when they heard a knock on the door, and just like that, Woohyun’s heart was racing again. His boyfriend shook his head at him in judgement, a teasing smile on his face as he hung up the phone. “Don’t worry baby; I’ll get it.”

 

He opened up the door wide, already knowing it was Dongwoo waiting on the other side without having to look. The blonde bounced his way into the room, giving Sunggyu a quick hug before diving into bed next to Woohyun. “Sorry I took so long!”

 

“You’re right on time.” Sunggyu assured him, joining the two boys on the bed. “I actually just ordered room service. So food and drinks should be here soon.”

 

“Oh good, I was starving. I was going to ask you guys about dinner once I got here. But before I forget, I have to tell you about what I saw happening at the elevator on my way over!”

 

Dongwoo launched into some wild story, his hands moving around and his voice booming in the room. Woohyun was thankful that Sunggyu was engaged in the story, because he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. The thing was that last night Sunggyu had agreed to try to make his little fantasy come true, but he failed to mention exactly how he was going to do so. Woohyun knew that his boyfriend was good at getting what he wanted but he wasn’t sure if there was a… delicate way to approach this situation. But if it were up to him he would still be hiding his desires and having mental breakdowns, so he decided that the best course of action would be to trust Sunggyu.

 

He tried not to jump when Dongwoo’s hand moved up to his neck, playing with the short strands at the base of his head. The simple touch was sending sparks through his body, and he knew that Sunggyu’s enlightened eyes had noticed his reaction. But he promised that he would try to play it cool and let things happen naturally, he had told Sunggyu that he would be good, so he bit his lip and tried to stay calm.

 

Thankfully he was temporarily saved by the arrival of room service, an obnoxious amount of food and drinks wheeled into their room. Dongwoo lit up at the array of choices, his hands clapping together happily. “Oh, you got different Japanese beers! I want to try them all!”

 

“Just go slow. And make sure you eat something. I don’t want you getting drunk; just tipsy.” Sunggyu winked in Woohyun’s direction, who promptly buried his face in his food to avoid any further comments.

 

The three of them ate in a somewhat easy silence, the hunger they felt after a long day of working the most pressing feeling at the moment. After filling up their stomachs and polishing off a couple beers each, Sunggyu scooted a bit closer to Dongwoo. He looked at Woohyun meaningfully and he suddenly knew that things were about to get more intense.

 

“Woohyun, why don’t you clear the plates away? I think we’ve all had enough food for one night.” Sunggyu directed him and he followed suit, stacking up the empty dishes and moving them to the cart to make space on the bed.

 

“It was so good though! Probably the best meal I’ve had since we came to Japan.” Dongwoo sprawled out on the bed, a happy smile on his face. “Thank you for treating again, Gyu hyung.”

 

Sunggyu brushed the long bangs out of Dongwoo’s eyes, returning the smile. “No problem. I just want you to feel comfortable, here with us.”

 

Dongwoo rolled over to his stomach, resting on his elbows. “Of course I do! I know it’s been forever since we’ve had a sleepover like this, and I’ve honestly wanted to ask but… I just figured that it’s hard enough for the two of you to get private time to be alone together with the hecticness that is our group, so I didn’t want to intrude.”

 

“You’re not intruding tonight. You’re our guest, so we want to make sure you have a good time with us.” Sunggyu took Dongwoo’s empty beer bottle off his hands, tossing it into the trash can with one smooth movement. One of Dongwoo’s hands reached for Sunggyu’s naturally, lacing their fingers together on top of the covers. “Especially since I know it’s been awhile since you’ve been able to really… relax.”

 

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t been feeling frustrated lately. Schedules have been tough and there hasn’t exactly been much time to find some relief.”

 

Sunggyu grinned at him devilishly. “Honestly, how long has it been since you’ve gotten laid?”

 

“Sunggyu!” Woohyun exclaimed, not quite sure if his ears could believe what he was hearing.

 

“It’s a fair question, even if the answer is somewhat depressing.” Dongwoo chuckled. “And the fact that it’s taking me this long to remember the last time only proves your point. Maybe the last time we were here in Japan? For the Second Invasion concert?”

 

“That was like last year!” Sunggyu shook his head sadly. “You must be suffering so much.”

 

“Well in my defense, it's not exactly easy to find someone available and discrete. Not with our schedules anyway.” Dongwoo defended himself, but he didn't seem to be offended by the subject.

 

“That's no excuse. Especially when you have your members here and willing to help you.” Sunggyu glanced at Woohyun, almost wanting to remind his boyfriend to breathe after seeing the strangled look on his face, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

 

Dongwoo started cackling, rolling over to his back in his glee and slapping his hand on the bed. “You're so funny, Gyu hyung! It almost sounds like you're offering!”

 

“That's because I am.” Sunggyu slid his hand down to Dongwoo’s waist, slipping a single finger beneath the waistband to feel his skin.

 

Dongwoo’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, his gaze flickering back and forth between the two vocals. “Wait-- What-- are you-- seriously?”

 

The leader grinned at him, continuing to tease at his waist. “If you want it, then I’ll give it to you.” He said confidently, his stare fully concentrated on the smaller man.

 

“I do… want it.” Dongwoo admitted, his breathing getting heavier at just the thought. “But… Woohyun?”

 

“Woohyun likes to watch.” Sunggyu leaned over Dongwoo’s body to give his boyfriend a filthy sounding kiss. “Don't you babe?

 

“Y-yes.” Woohyun squeaked out, his teeth already biting into his full bottom lip.

 

Sunggyu seemed satisfied, moving back to hover over Dongwoo. “So why don't we give him a good show?”

 

“You really just want to help me?”

 

“Of course not. I plan on fucking you too.” Dongwoo gasped at the leader’s words, and Sunggyu laughed. “What? Does it surprise you that I want to? You should give yourself more credit than that. I know I'm not the only one who is intrigued by you. Isn't that right Woohyun?”

 

“Mhmm.” Woohyun mumbled, already starting to feel frustrated when things hadn't even started yet. “Don't tease him babe.”

 

“Do I need to remind you who is in control here?” Sunggyu snapped, his hands starting to push up Dongwoo’s shirt.

 

“N-no.” Woohyun stammered, but the damage was already done; he knew that look in his boyfriend’s eyes and he knew he was going to regret whatever was going to happen next.

 

“Dongwoo… I'm afraid that Woohyun here is going to enjoy this a little too much. We can't have that, can we? Especially if you want to watch him fuck me once I'm done fucking you.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Dongwoo cursed, biting his lip when Sunggyu’s fingers started to pull at his nipples.

 

“Baby--” Woohyun tried to argue but Sunggyu cut him off fiercely.

 

“You're not allowed to touch yourself. Not until I make Dongwoo come.”

 

Woohyun and Dongwoo both groaned at that; the former in frustration and the latter in anticipation.

 

“Now, be a good boy and just sit back and watch. This is what you wanted, isn't it?”

 

Woohyun was conflicted; on one hand yes it was, he was dying to see the two of them really start going at it, but on the other he didn't know how he was supposed to follow his boyfriend’s orders when the temptation was so high, especially when Sunggyu had started to undress their guest.

 

He wasn't surprised to discover that Dongwoo wasn't wearing any underwear, his cock already hard and leaking by the time Sunggyu got him completely naked. The leader still had all of his clothes on, the contrast between the two of them only making Woohyun feel more excited.

 

Sunggyu finally leaned down, bringing their lips together for a kiss, his hand pressing down on Dongwoo’s hip to keep him pinned to the bed as they made out. Woohyun was pleased to hear how much Dongwoo enjoyed it, his breathy moans and grabby hands trying to pull Sunggyu’s body as close as possible as they kissed.

  
Woohyun almost would have been content to just watch them kiss, the aggressive way Sunggyu took control and the beautifully submissive Dongwoo underneath him more than suiting his tastes. His boyfriend broke the lip lock, moving his lips down Dongwoo’s neck to nibble on his collarbone. Dongwoo brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to muffle the continuous curses falling from his lips as Sunggyu tasted his skin. He started to bite his fist when Sunggyu wrapped a hand around his cock, caressing him with tight, slow strokes. Woohyun reached out, taking Dongwoo’s hand from his mouth to lace their fingers together, grounding him.

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what?” Sunggyu asked, smiling when Dongwoo shook his head helplessly.

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

Sunggyu knew he could have teased him, made him ask for it explicitly but judging by the looks on Dongwoo and his boyfriend’s face, they both needed him to take control of the situation, which he was very much willing to do. He stood up from the bed, rubbing his own erection through his sweatpants, knowing they could see the hard length hiding underneath. “You want me to start preparing you for my cock?” Dongwoo bobbed his head wildly, his legs naturally opening up a bit further at the thought. Sunggyu finally shed off his clothes, tossing them aside without bothering to look where they ended up. He found his way back between Dongwoo’s legs, sitting back on his heels as his hands rubbed over the other’s thighs.

 

Woohyun had enough presence of mind to grab the lube for them, tossing it to Sunggyu eagerly. His boyfriend dribbled a generous amount on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up, and just a little bit to drive Dongwoo crazy. Apparently he had noticed Dongwoo’s fixation on his hands, and was using it against him in the best possible way. He surprised Woohyun when he handed it back, a challenge in his eyes.

 

“You’ve got work to do too.” Sunggyu reminded him, getting up on his hands and knees to spread his own legs apart. “Match my rhythm.”  
  
Woohyun felt a little lightheaded at the request, realizing that Sunggyu wanted to finger him while he was fingering Dongwoo; he was both exhilarated and terrified he wouldn’t have enough presence of mind to make it good for him. He hurriedly slicked up his fingers, moving closer to them to get behind Sunggyu.

 

“You ready?” Sunggyu asked Dongwoo cordially, before sliding one finger inside. “Mmm. You are tight; think you’ll be able to handle all of this?”

 

Dongwoo nodded, the hand not holding onto Woohyun’s reaching down to start jerking Sunggyu’s cock. “Yeah. I want it.”

 

“G-good.” Sunggyu’s voice faltered when Woohyun pushed inside of him, but he recovered quickly. “Let me know when you’re okay for more.”

 

“Now.” Dongwoo demanded, lifting his hips to try to take Sunggyu in further.

 

Sunggyu chuckled, obliging his request. “Somebody’s eager.” He teased as he pushed in a second finger, keeping the pace slow and relaxed. Even if he was doing a good job of saving face, he was still affected by the heated atmosphere, especially when Woohyun’s fingers knew exactly where to press to make his knees shake. His boyfriend was doing a decent job of keeping up, his lips pressing against the nape of Sunggyu’s neck as he moved his fingers within him. When they both added a third finger Sunggyu had to take a moment to gather his wits, his hips moving back to try and get Woohyun deeper inside of him.

 

Woohyun grinned into his neck, feeling proud of himself for managing to throw Sunggyu off of his game. “Somebody’s eager, right?” He repeated the phrase on purpose, and Sunggyu threw a glare at him over his shoulder, but any words of rebuttal were lost when Woohyun curled his fingers, rubbing against his sensitive spot. He dropped his head to Dongwoo’s chest, his ass high in the air and his other hand curled around the rapper’s neck. Sunggyu found Dongwoo’s weak spot, pressing harshly against it over and over again, pushing him closer to the edge.

 

The room started to fill up with the noises of their collective moans, each of them quickly approaching their end. Part of Sunggyu wanted to indulge in the orgasm just because he knew how wonderful Woohyun could make him feel, but he also wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Dongwoo, delighting in the groan of protest from the man beneath him. When Sunggyu looked behind him Woohyun still had that smirk on his face, and his boyfriend pushed his fingers in deep one last time before slowly dragging them out. He grabbed Woohyun by his shirt, dragging him close for a wet kiss. “Soon.” He promised him, before pushing him back against the pillows.

 

He moved back, finding the lube and the condom, his hands moving quickly in his own haste. He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend when he snatched the items away, but he didn’t complain when Woohyun started to do it for him.

 

“You said I can’t touch myself; you never said anything about touching either of you.” Woohyun reminded him smartly, biting down on the packet and ripping it apart with his teeth. He moved up behind Sunggyu, pressing his erection between his cheeks, just to make him flustered. With one hand he lazily jerked Sunggyu a few times before holding him steady to roll on the condom. He pressed kisses against Sunggyu’s face, his words heated as he drizzled the lube over Sunggyu’s rock hard length. “Can’t wait to watch you fuck him… you’re going look so good. Going to be so hard to wait my turn.”

 

Woohyun reached around Sunggyu’s body, pressing Dongwoo’s knees against the mattress, opening him nice and wide for his boyfriend. “Go slow; I wanna see every inch of you disappear inside of him.”

 

“Fuck. Come on, please.” Dongwoo begged, his hands fisting in the sheets as he waited.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Sunggyu said cheekily, turning his head first for a kiss from Woohyun, then leaning down to steal one from Dongwoo. Woohyun’s hands found Sunggyu’s cock, lining him up at Dongwoo’s entrance. The leader slowly started to push inside, the warm heat of Dongwoo’s body making him feel dazed combined with the strong grip his boyfriend had on his hips.   
  


When he finally was all the way inside, his hips flush against Dongwoo’s own, the three of them let out the collective breath they had been holding; it was time for the real fun to begin.

 


	4. ♥

 

 

Woohyun watched with hazy eyes, the shadows of their bodies moving in the dimmed hotel room. The curtains were pushed open, the twinkling lights of the downtown nightlife highlighting their movements in the dark. Thankfully the three of them were hundreds of feet in the air and no prying eyes could see what kind of naughty things they were getting up to. In a way it made it even more thrilling, wondering what people would say, the shocked looked on their faces if they knew just how close the members of the group were.

 

The rapper was easily the noisiest of the three of them, his continuous moans seeming to grow louder with each calculated thrust of Sunggyu’s hips. Woohyun almost pitied Dongwoo, his boyfriend’s quick pace not giving him a chance to catch his breath, but judging from the blissed out look on the blonde’s face, he seemed to be enjoying it.

 

For the moment Woohyun was just content to sit back and watch, his fingers clutching in the sheets to prevent himself from stroking his cock, determined to follow his boyfriend’s instructions to the end. He settled for slightly rubbing his thighs together; it did nothing to soothe the ache between his legs but it did give some sort of sensation for his body to focus on. Sunggyu caught his eyes from across the king sized mattress, a devilish smirk on his face when he rested his forehead on Dongwoo’s chest, holding Woohyun’s gaze as his pink tongue swept out to lick across the dusky pink nipple.

 

A shiver went through Woohyun’s body, knowing fully well how devious that tongue could be, visions of their shower from earlier in the evening coming back to him in a flash. He reached out his hand subconsciously, wanting to get closer, wanting to touch. He was surprised when he felt Sunggyu’s smooth hand grab onto his own, tugging him closer to the two of them.

 

Sunggyu sat back on his heels, looking down at the space where his and Dongwoo’s bodies were joined, slowing down his pace to watch himself slide in and out of the smaller man. Woohyun cuddled up behind him, resting his chin on Sunggyu’s shoulder and a hand on Dongwoo’s waist, holding him in place.

 

“You like what you see?” Sunggyu teased, his voice low and heavy from exertion.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Woohyun grunted, moving both of his hands to settle on Sunggyu’s hips. “Want some help?”

 

Sunggyu chuckled, his fingers pinching at Dongwoo’s nipples roughly just to get a rise out of him. “Well you know how I feel about teamwork.”

 

“Mhmm.” Woohyun mumbled, his hands reaching for Dongwoo’s, guiding them to the back of his own thighs, encouraging the rapper to hold himself wide open for them. “The flexibility thing is kind of nice, isn’t it?”

 

“I urge you to give up on that dream before it even starts.” Sunggyu said seriously, because there was no way in hell he would ever be able to bend himself in two the way Dongwoo did. But Woohyun didn’t seem to mind, his hands coming back to rest on Sunggyu’s waist and his lips pressing into Sunggyu’s skin.

 

“I like you just the way you are.” He promised, and he used the strength in his arms to start pressing Sunggyu forward, harder into Dongwoo’s body. The rapper yelped, his fingers tightening in his thighs with each loud smack when skin hit skin. Woohyun didn’t change the pace, keeping it mind numbingly slow, but he did make sure that Sunggyu got deeper each time he pushed his arms forward. He knew Sunggyu was starting to lose his composure, his boyfriend’s head bowed and his hands gripping Dongwoo’s shoulders as Woohyun moved them in tandem.

 

“Why don’t you touch his cock?” Woohyun proposed, his tongue licking at the sweat on Sunggyu’s skin. His boyfriend shook his head, a teasing smile coming across his face.

 

“Just because you’re technically doing the fucking right now doesn’t make you the boss.”

 

“It was just a suggestion. One that Dongwoo very much seems to appreciate.” His eyes moved down to Dongwoo’s cock, already leaking across his hard abs. “Look how hard he is; how much he enjoys getting fucked by you.”

 

“You do, don’t you?” Sunggyu asked him, biting his lip when Dongwoo shifted his hips which in turn caused his body to tighten around his cock.

 

“Y-yeah. Please.” Dongwoo grunted, closing his eyes and throwing his head back when Woohyun pulled Sunggyu’s hips all the way back, leaving just the tip in. “Oh fuck, put it back in, you’re killing me.”

 

“Ah Woohyunnie, he’s just as overdramatic as you are.” Sunggyu joked, but his laugh was cut off rather abruptly when Woohyun pushed his boyfriend’s body forward, his cock sliding all the way in to the hilt in one smooth motion.

  
“You can pay me back later.” Woohyun said slyly, taking the words out of Sunggyu’s month. The leader chose to focus on Dongwoo instead of bickering with his boyfriend, his long fingers wrapping around the generously sized length in his hand. Thankfully Woohyun had started to move them quicker, the faster tempo making both of them groan as he thrusted back and forth. Sunggyu matched the pace of his hips with his hand, rubbing Dongwoo in time with a strong, sure hand.

 

Woohyun kissed Sunggyu on the cheek, finally letting go of his boyfriend’s hips in favor of stretching out beside Dongwoo. Sunggyu pulled out, moving back to let Dongwoo rest his legs back down on the bed, pushing him slowly to his side so he was facing Woohyun. He got behind Dongwoo, his lips kissing a line down the blonde’s neck as he got back in position. Woohyun reached over Dongwoo’s body, grabbing onto his ass to spread him open for Sunggyu’s cock. Sunggyu slid back in with a sharp grunt, Dongwoo’s hands reaching out for Woohyun to steady himself as the leader set a fierce pace, the sound of his hips thrusting and Dongwoo’s breathy whines bouncing off the walls of the room.

 

Woohyun reached out, wrapping his hand around Dongwoo’s cock, stroking him in the way that he wished he could touch himself. It suddenly struck him in that moment that he had given his friend a handjob, but he still hadn’t kissed him. This was something that needed to be remedied immediately. He looked into the blonde’s eyes, catching his gaze before dropping his eyes meaningfully to his lips. Dongwoo seemed to catch on to his unspoken statement, his lips pulling into a soft smile.

 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, leaning forward to brush his lips against Woohyun’s softly in invitation. Woohyun took him up on it, his hand grabbing onto Dongwoo’s chin to pull his face closer, angling him just right so he could slide his tongue in between his lips. The smaller man sighed into the kiss, his hand tracing up Woohyun’s back, pressing their chests together as they made out.

 

When they broke apart Dongwoo got no relief, Sunggyu turning his chin back to pull him into another lip lock. Woohyun stroked Dongwoo’s cock faster, pressing his lips to Dongwoo’s long neck as Sunggyu drilled into him.

 

“Harder.” Dongwoo gasped out, rolling his body to try to get Sunggyu deeper inside of him.

 

Sunggyu wrapped his arm around Dongwoo’s chest, hugging his upper body as he moved his hips with more force. Woohyun guided one of Sunggyu’s hands up to Dongwoo’s mouth, pressing his thumb against the rapper’s full bottom lip to encourage him to open up. Sunggyu slid three fingers into Dongwoo’s hot mouth, the blonde sucking on them instinctively, his eyelids fluttering as the sensations washed over his body. Woohyun grinned to himself; he had never been more proud of himself for noticing Dongwoo’s fondness for the leader’s hands than he was in this moment. Dongwoo looked nothing short of wrecked, some part of Sunggyu stuffed into both of his openings, just barely able to breath under the onslaught of pleasure. Woohyun knew he was so close, that it would be any moment now.

 

“It’s okay.” He told him, moving his hand as fast as he could, determined to help push him over the edge. “Just let go.” His hand found Dongwoo’s throat, feeling him swallow as he tried to hold onto his sanity.

 

“Want you to come Dongwoo.” Sunggyu practically growled, his tongue licking Dongwoo’s ear as he shuddered, his own hips starting to shake. “Want us to come together.”

 

“Fuck.” Woohyun cursed, watching as the two of them finally fell over the edge. A part of him was very much relieved that Sunggyu’s fingers were in Dongwoo’s mouth, because his scream of pleasure was audible even with the buffer. Sunggyu was more silent in his climax, his teeth biting into Dongwoo’s shoulder as he rode it out. Woohyun looked on with heavy lidded eyes, drinking up the sight of the two of them basking in the afterglow. Dongwoo looked absolutely exhausted, but completely content. Sunggyu pulled out slowly, both of them grunting when their bodies finally separated. The two of them collapsed to their backs, chests heaving as they stared up at the ceiling.

 

“That was…” Dongwoo started, and Sunggyu smiled in agreement.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Woohyun laughed, dragging himself out of bed to grab a few small towels from the bathroom. When he returned he cleaned off Dongwoo first, taking care to be gentle with his sensitive body. Next he took the discarded condom from Sunggyu, and wiped him down quickly before getting rid of all the mess.

 

Sunggyu rolled over, settling half of his body on top of Dongwoo’s, huddling close to him. “Tired.” He complained, smiling into Dongwoo’s chest. “I could definitely sleep.”

 

“Mhmm.” Dongwoo mumbled, his arms wrapping around the leader’s waist. “You wore me out.” He accused him.

 

“Didn’t hear you complaining before.” Sunggyu reminded him, his eyes turning into crescents when he smiled.

 

“Definitely not complaining. I am… very much doing the opposite. Consider my previous frustration relieved.”

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Sunggyu dropped his head back down, closing his eyes. “Now less talking, more sleeping.”

 

“Mhmm.” Dongwoo repeated, snuggling closer. Woohyun coughed loudly, looking pointedly down at his waist.

 

“Uh, excuse me. I think you are forgetting something.”

 

Sunggyu looked over his shoulder, peering at Woohyun’s still hard erection. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.” Woohyun pouted, his hands on his hips as he stood at the edge of the bed, still very much still naked and very much wanting to cash in on Sunggyu’s previous promises.

 

“But I’m tired.” Sunggyu whined, turning his head back away from his boyfriend.

 

“It isn’t fair if he doesn’t get to.” Dongwoo said gently, although he made no moves to help remedy the situation.

 

“He got to come earlier. Remember the shower?” Sunggyu asked, and Woohyun actually humphed.

 

“But in the shower you promised if I was good that I would get rewarded later! And it’s time for my rewards! You’re already prepped and everything, come on baby.”

 

“A leader should keep his promises.” Dongwoo winked at Woohyun and actively avoided Sunggyu’s gaze when he glared at him.

 

“Fine. But you better make it good or--” Woohyun cut Sunggyu’s threat off with a kiss, his hands already scrambling for a condom. Dongwoo laughed at the younger man’s enthusiasm; he had to admit he was kind of cute when he was so desperate.

 

Woohyun slicked himself up quickly, going to toss the bottle away but reconsidering it. He poured some more lube onto his fingers, eyeing Sunggyu’s body.

 

Sunggyu watched him lazily, rolling his eyes. “I’m not made of glass Woohyun.”

 

“I know; just want to make sure you’re still good.” While the idea of just thrusting inside was ideal due to his mounting frustrations, he couldn’t stand the thought of potentially hurting his lover. Plus, Sunggyu always made his life a living hell if he was sore the morning after when he didn’t do a proper job of preparing him. Taking a few extra minutes now would spare him a whole lot of a headache in the future.

 

Sunggyu’s body welcomed his fingers, the two digits slipping in with little protest. He immediately upped it to three, working them slowly in and out, less for Sunggyu’s benefit and more just to rile him up. Sure enough after a few moments Sunggyu started to complain, his hips chasing Woohyun’s fingers when he tried to pull them away.

 

“Hurry up and get inside of me.” Sunggyu demanded, and Dongwoo started to giggle underneath him.

 

“Sorry, it’s just-- it’s too perfect. You being bossy in and out of bed.”

 

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at Dongwoo. “I’m going to decide to give you a pass on that one; people say silly things after having such mind blowing sex.”

 

“You are mind blowing. This is a night I won’t be forgetting.” Dongwoo appeased him, flicking his hips forward to give Sunggyu’s hardening cock some friction. Woohyun took his fingers away, his hands finding Sunggyu’s sides to pull him to his hands and knees. The leader was hovering over Dongwoo now, their eyes at the same level as Woohyun’s knees straddling Dongwoo’s legs.

 

He looked over Sunggyu’s shoulder, finding Dongwoo’s gaze. “You playing this round?”

 

Dongwoo smiled, shaking his head. He locked his fingers together, placing them behind his head as he got comfortable beneath the two of them. “I think I’m more than happy to spectate this time; especially when I have such a nice view.”

 

Woohyun nodded, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. He leaned down, his hands settling on top of Sunggyu’s on the mattress. “Tell me how you want it baby.”

  
“Don’t hold back.” Sunggyu turned his head, a challenging smirk on his face. “Give me all you’ve got.”

 

Woohyun didn’t need to be told twice, lining up to press the head of his cock against Sunggyu’s slick entrance. “As you wish, leader-nim.” Sunggyu reached back at his cheeky words, smacking him on the ass. Woohyun laughed, using the moment of temporary distraction to push inside. Despite the preparation Sunggyu was almost unbearably tight, Woohyun holding his breath as he moved. Slowly, inch by inch, he slid his way home, dropping his head in between Sunggyu’s shoulder blades when his hips were flush against him.

 

“Fuck.” Sunggyu groaned, his hand falling off Woohyun’s ass to clutch the sheets. Woohyun lifted his head up, shifting his back fully onto his knees. He firmly grasped onto Sunggyu’s hips, not bothering to go slow, too desperate and too tired of waiting after a night full of push and pull, of teasing and innuendos. Sunggyu absolutely melted under his skilled touch, his back arching just right when Woohyun traced his hand up his spine to grab onto the back of his neck.

 

When they fucked like this, rushed and messy and perfect, Sunggyu didn’t really speak, didn’t really beg. It was almost as if he trusted Woohyun, knew that if he was patient long enough that his boyfriend would give him exactly what he needed. Woohyun loved taking care of Sunggyu like this, loved reducing him to his basic instincts, leaving him in a pile of tired limbs and sleepy smiles.

 

He put his full strength into his thrusts, his hand gripping Sunggyu’s hip so hard that he knew there would be bruises in the morning. But he did it because he knew that Sunggyu loved looking at them afterwards, loved knowing that there was a piece of him that Woohyun had touched, had marked that others didn’t get to see. Woohyun knew he wouldn’t last for long with Sunggyu so pliant underneath him, his body hot and wet as he moved inside of him. He let go for just a moment, reaching down to push Sunggyu’s legs further apart, spreading him open to get even deeper. Sunggyu really started moaning then, his head collapsing onto Dongwoo’s chest as he just let Woohyun completely take over, his body sliding back and forth with the force of Woohyun’s hips.

 

But Woohyun wasn’t satisfied with just that; he used the hand holding the back of Sunggyu’s neck to haul him up, pressing his chest to Sunggyu’s back and moving his weight to his heels. He made Sunggyu ride him, helping his tired body rise and fall, his own hips thrusting roughly upwards. He wrapped his other arm around Sunggyu’s side, his hand finding the weeping erection between Sunggyu’s legs.

 

He turned his lips to Sunggyu’s neck, whispering so only his boyfriend could hear him. “You’re not going to last much longer, are you baby?” Sunggyu shook his head, unable to find the words to respond when Woohyun started to aim at the bundle of nerves inside of him that made him feel dizzy.

 

“You know I love you, only you, right?” Sunggyu nodded, his hand coming up to hold onto the back of Woohyun’s head, his fingers tangling in his dark hair. “Gonna make you feel so good, Sunggyu. Gonna make you come all over him.”

 

Apparently that was the last thing Sunggyu needed to hear, the leader biting down on his lip to try to contain his scream as he came, his second orgasm of the night just as intense, if not more so, than the first. Woohyun continued to stroke him, milking it til the very last drop. Sunggyu shifted back forward, collapsing back to his hands. Woohyun leaned over his back, pressing a kiss to Sunggyu’s temple. “Hold on.” He warned him, before leaning back to start up again, with one purpose in mind. It didn’t take him long to catch up, with Sunggyu underneath him still moaning with each thrust, overly sensitive after his climax but still indulging him.

 

Woohyun closed his eyes, his orgasm happening all at once, whiting out his vision and pushing his body into overdrive. He held onto Sunggyu, riding it out with lazy flicks of his hips. When he finally pulled out he collapsed to his back, very much similar to the way the other two had done earlier. He had what was probably a stupid smile on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt great and he wasn’t ready to come down any time soon.

 

This time it was Dongwoo who made the move to get out of bed, cleaning the three of them up quickly before falling back into bed with them. “So that was… enlightening.”

 

Sunggyu laughed, reaching out to flick his nose playfully. “I’m glad you learned something.”

 

Dongwoo returned his smile, resting his head on his fists, before suddenly growing worried. “Are you guys sure you want me to stay?”

 

“Of course.” Woohyun told him earnestly, turning to his side to gaze at the two of them. “We wouldn’t want you to miss out on round two.”

 

“Round two?” Dongwoo asked cutely, his eyes getting wider and his body stirring in interest at the prospect.

 

“Insatiable, I swear. Let a guy get some rest, will you?” Sunggyu complained, pulling up the covers that had fallen to the floor in their earlier frenzy and tossing it over the three of them. “Sleep first; sex later.”

 

“Well at least our leader has his priorities in order.” Dongwoo teased, hugging Sunggyu from behind.

 

Woohyun reached over to turn off the lamp, casting the room into dark shadows. He got comfortable on the other side of his boyfriend, casting his arm over his two members to hold them tightly. Their banter drifting away, a comfortable silence falling over the room as they settled down for bed.

 

True to form, within a few short minutes the two older members had given into their tiredness, sleep coming easily to them. But it was going to be hard for Woohyun to join them in dream land; he couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of surprises the leader had in store for them in the morning.

 

Knowing his boyfriend’s unmatched creativity and his ability to please, round two was just the beginning.

 

* * *

  
A/N: Can you believe this was all inspired by this gif?

I know I have problems, but sometimes my feels cannot be contained!   
This is where my mind goes when I start to think about members sharing hotel rooms,  
and how they all must get frustrated so it isn’t too much of a stretch to imagine them  
lending each other a helping hand, so to speak.  
Just let me indulge in my fantasies, okay! :DDD  
Comment and let me know what you think!  
♥ ray  
(and hell yes this was named after the britney spears song, i have no shame)


End file.
